codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters
This is a list of characters in the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. The character designs were done by CLAMP. Main characters * Lelouch vi Britannia * Suzaku Kururugi * C.C. * Nunnally vi Britannia * Kallen Kozuki * Rolo Lamperouge Ashford Academy , Sayoko, Suzaku, Lelouch, C.C., Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Nunnally.]] Ashford Academy, (アッシュフォード学園, Asshufōdo Gakuen) is a Britannian private academy in Tokyo, owned and operated by the Ashford Foundation (アッシュフォード財団, Asshufōdo Zaidan), a philanthropic organization involved predominantly in the supply of educational services, founded by the formerly noble Ashford House. It is attended by Lelouch and Nunnally, who, owing to their mother's past relationship with the Ashfords, have been granted free residence within the Student Government Clubhouse within the campus. See also: Ashford Academy's Student Council Arthur Arthur (アーサー, Āsā) is a stray cat which Third Princess Euphemia befriends after she arrives in Area 11. Arthur is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. The student council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. A running gag in the series involves Arthur constantly taking a bite at Suzaku's hand or leg. Despite this typically one-sided relationship, Suzaku takes the feline along with him to Britannia, where Arthur takes a liking to Knights of the Round member Anya Alstreim. When Suzaku returns to Ashford Academy in the second season, he brings Arthur back with him. In the series finale, Arthur is shown watching over Suzaku's grave in the middle of the night. Arthur is last seen in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding picture on Anya's head. Milly Ashford Milly Ashford (ミレイ・アッシュフォード, Mirei Asshufōdo) is the granddaughter of the school superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the Student Council. Milly enjoys teasing Shirley and is eager to discover Lelouch's weaknesses — enough so to rally the entire school into chasing after Arthur when she suspects the cat to hold something precious to him. She is secretly in love with Lelouch, but realizes the need to restore her family's status by marrying a noble. After graduating, she becomes a reporter on the local TV news and breaks off her engagement with Lloyd in an effort to become more true to herself. Rivalz Cardemonde Rivalz Cardemonde (リヴァル・カルデモンド, Rivaru Karudemondo), 17 years old (18 at R2), is one of Lelouch's friends, usually driving Lelouch around on his motorbike (RR1200 BMC) as an ante for their bets on chess games. He has a part-time job as a bartender/waiter and carries a deep, affectionate nature for Milly Ashford, especially when it is announced that she is going through a marriage interview. Shown in-series and in the DVD-exclusive bonus material, Rivalz forms a fast friendship with Suzaku after he joins the student council at Lelouch's request. Rivalz's real surname is not Cardemonde, but rather his mother's maiden name, which he uses since his parents became estranged. He was born and partially raised in California. After Emperor Lelouch arrived at Ashford Academy for the U.F.N meeting, Rivalz had asked him why he had never mentioned his royal status previously; but was ignored by him. He is last seen among the many guests that had attended Ohgi and Viletta's wedding. Nina Einstein Nina Einstein ( ニーナ・アインシュタイン, Nīna Ainshutain), 17 years old (18 at R2), is introduced as a bookish member of the student council at Ashford Academy. Nina demonstrates an acute xenophobic reaction to Elevens and develops intense (almost obsessive) feelings for the Third Princess Euphemia after the latter helps her during a traumatizing hostage incident at the Lake Kawaguchi. Shirley Fenette Shirley Fenette (シャーリー・フェネット, Shārī Fenetto) is a typical, all-around nice girl who is exceptionally friendly and loves her friends. She is a member of the swimming club. She admits to being infatuated with Lelouch since his enrollment on campus, but finds it extremely hard to get his attention. She has a habit of jumping to conclusions before people can explain things to her, particularly where Lelouch is concerned. She is killed by Rolo in the second season after she regained her memory. Shirley was awarded 19th place in the 29th Anime Grand Prix for Favorite Female Character. Sayoko Shinozaki Sayoko Shinozaki (篠崎 咲世子, Shinozaki Sayoko) is a kindhearted Japanese woman who serves as a maid to the Lamperouge siblings in their residence. She was originally Milly Ashford's personal maid, but was reassigned to Lelouch and Nunnally when they were placed under the Ashfords' care. Her relatively benign appearance contrasts with her position as the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School (篠崎流, Shinozaki Ryuu) of martial arts. She is a highly skilled martial artist and has matching athletic talents. She keeps a number of kunai strapped to her thighs and carries smoke bombs. She is referred to as a "supermaid" (スーパーメイド, suupaameido) on her official profile. Sayoko assists in taking care of Nunnally whenever Lelouch is not around. She is later employed by Diethard Reid as a spy for the Black Knights. Sophie Wood Sophie is a member of the swim club and Shirley Fenette's roomate in the first season at Ashford Academy. In the third episode, The False Classmate, some girls can be heard telling Kallen that Sophie was worried about her because she was missing too many classes. And in the episode Geass vs. Geass, she is coerced into leaving her dorm room in order for Lelouch and C.C. to search it for any evidence of Shirley discovering Zero's identity. Meeya I. Hillmick Meeya is a minor character appearing in the second season at Ashford academy, as all students are required to be in a club, she participates in the swim club. During the episode she manages to get hold of Lelouch's hat, Lelouch responds by using his geass to get her to return it. She later attends Ohgi and Viletta's wedding in the second season finale. The Order of the Black Knights The Order of the Black Knights (黒の騎士団, Kuro no Kishidan), or simply the Black Knights, is a group of revolutionaries created by Lelouch in his campaign to overthrow Britannia. He introduces the group to the world as an organization which protects those without power from those who have it. Under his leadership, the Black Knights grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivaling the Britannian army up until the fall of the Black Rebellion. At the end of the first season, Lelouch declares the formation of the United States of Japan. After having his memories restored in the second season, Lelouch works to form a larger alliance of nations to fight Britannia. He arranges the exile of the Black Knights from Japan for this purpose, making their new base of operations on an artificial island off the coast of China. He starts by returning control of the Chinese Federation to its Empress, making them his first ally. With the formation of the United Federation of Nations, the Black Knights was contracted to serve it's military force as well a protector of all U.F.N. member states, in exchange for their continued funding, manpower, and support. Former Resistance members The core members of the Black Knights are the remnants of a resistance cell led by Kaname Ohgi, which Lelouch becomes involved with. Kaname Ohgi Kaname Ohgi (扇 要, Ōgi Kaname) is the leader of the original resistance cell. He took over leadership following the death of Kallen's older brother, Naoto Kōzuki (紅月ナオト, Kōzuki Naoto), leaving his teaching job to do so. He is a somewhat reserved individual who lacks self-confidence, often questioning his ability to lead. However, he is also fairly perceptive, recognizing Zero's intentions to a degree and even deducing some of the things he keeps secret from the organization. Inoue Inoue (井上) is a woman with mid-length, blue hair. She is a commander who provides logistical support. During the Black Rebellion, she is killed when the upper-half of her Burai is destroyed. She shares her seiyū's surname. Yoshitaka Minami Yoshitaka Minami (南 佳高, Minami Yositaka) is a bespectacled male who is the Black Knights' first secret corps commander. In episode seven of R2, he is seen blushing when Nunnally is sworn in as Viceroy of Area 11. He is appointed as the captain of the Ikaruga following the formation of the U.F.N. He is last seen in Tamaki's bistro along with Sugiyama and Viletta. Kento Sugiyama Kento Sugiyama (杉山 賢人, Sugiyama Kento) is a male with dark-greenish hair. He shares the same surname as his seiyū. After the formation of the U.F.N., he is given the position of Special Division Captain. He appears to be a good cook, as Lelouch has him make a pizza for C.C. He is last seen in Tamaki's bistro, a guitar resting next to his chair. Shinichirō Tamaki Shinichirō Tamaki (玉城 真一郎, Tamaki Shin'ichirō), 24 years old (25 at R2), a is the leader of the second special squadron of the Black Knights. He is a hot-headed and carefree person, quick to cheer others on when not doing the fighting but rash and impulsive when he's on the front lines. His rashness is shown to border on recklessness, as he orders the execution of the Ashford Academy student council against Zero's wishes, though extenuating circumstances prevent his orders from being carried out. He pilots a standard Knightmare Frames during battles, though he rarely lasts long before being forced to eject. Tamaki is shown (in R2 Episode 13) to be one of Zero's least valuable assets, as Lelouch's monitor shows Tamaki's stats at 40, while the other major crew members have stats ranging from 175 (Nagisa Chiba) to 345 (Kyoshiro Tohdoh). He occasionally sees Zero as more of an equal or best friend rather than a superior, but he does possess one of the highest loyalties to Zero, declaring that he loved Zero more than his own life. He has been shown to possess a considerable level of racism against Britannians, made evident when he attacks, and even tries to kill, completely innocent people. He is initially skeptical about Zero, but comes to be one of his most vehement supporters, particularly after the Special Administrative Zone for an independent Japan fails. Even after being captured and imprisoned for a year following the failed Black Rebellion, he never gives up hope that Zero will rescue them, despite the fact that Zero was reported as dead. Tamaki seems to be the most critical of C.C.'s involvement in the organization despite her lack an official position, complaining that she's only there because she's Zero's lover, which she replies to by insulting him. In the second season, this appears to have been lightened into simple back and forth banter. Tamaki also complains about his own lack of an official position in the second season (what happened to his old position is not revealed), wanting to be in charge of finances in some way (Lelouch relieved him of this responsibility early in the first season when he spent much of their money on frivolous dinners). C.C. jokes that he's in charge of banquets to annoy him. With the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Tamaki is made the Internal Cleaning Supporter. When Lelouch is exposed as Zero, Tamaki takes it the hardest, being the last to accept that Zero could have manipulated them all this time. At the end of the series, Tamaki opens his own bistro alongside Sugiyama, Minami, and Villetta. As well as his last appearance on the wedding photo. Yoshida Yoshida, (吉田) is a male with dark-brownish hair involved in the provision of logistical support. He often wears a short-sleeved version of the Black Knights' uniform's jacket. During the first Assault on Tokyo Settlement, he and three others were operating a Raikou when Suzaku in the Lancelot destroyed the legs of each of the units, causing it to fall and explode, killing them. Former Japan Liberation Front members The Japan Liberation Front (日本解放戦線, Nippon Kaihō Sensen) is the largest anti-Britannia resistance group prior to the appearance of the Black Knights, consisting predominantly of former Japanese military personnel. Among their ranks are the Four Holy Swords (四聖剣, Shisei-ken), an elite unit consisting of Kyoshiro Tohdoh and four of his most devoted followers. After Cornelia takes over as Viceroy of Area 11, her campaigns all but wipe out the Japan Liberation Front. They are reduced to hiding in a sakuradite tanker, and during the midst of a raid launched by Britannian forces against them, a mine set up by Lelouch without the knowledge of the rest of the Black Knights destroys their ship; their death is ruled as suicide. All that remained of the officership following this incident was Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. Tohdoh is later captured by Britannian forces, and after he is rescued by the Black Knights at the Four Holy Swords' behest, his group joins them. They serve as squadron leaders in the Black Knights. Kyoshiro Tohdoh Kyoshiro Tohdoh (藤堂 鏡志朗, Tōdō Kyōshirō) is the head of the Black Knights' military operations. He is a chequered former general and an extremely talented fighter. He earned the nickname Tohdoh of Miracles (奇跡の藤堂, Kiseki no Tōdō) for his singular defeat of the otherwise unstoppable Holy Britannian Empire during the invasion of Japan, remarkably managing this feat without the use of Knightmare Frames. This event would later be known as the Miracle of Itsukushima. He was a childhood instructor to Suzaku Kururugi, and is one of the few Japanese people who understands his ideals. Tohdoh is often seen bearing a katana at his side. Like Kaname, he remains faithful to Zero following his capture during the Black Rebellion, reasoning that Zero must have had a good reason not to inform his troops about his plans. In Lelouch's skill rating for the core members, Tohdoh has the highest combined score with 345 out of 400 points. After the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Tohdoh is made the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff. Four Holy Swords The Four Holy Swords are an Elite group of soldiers who serve Tohdoh. Initially, they are a part of The JLF, but once Kyoshiro Tohdoh is freed from execution, they join the Black Knights. By the end of the series, only Chiba and Toudou survives. Shōgo Asahina Asahina Shōgo is a male member of the Four Holy Swords. He wears glasses and has a distinctive scar down the right side of his face. Like Chiba, he develops a distrust for Zero following the Black Rebellion, questioning his tendency to keep secrets and bring on new members such as Rolo and Jeremiah with no discussion. He is the leader of the first squadron of the Black Knights. After the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Shōgo is made the 1st Division Captain. During the second battle of Tokyo, he is killed in the blast from Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb whilst trying to pursue Rolo, but not before transmitting information about Zero's massacre of the Geass Directorate (which in turn came from the Squad Zero lieutenant who participated in it) to prove Zero can't be trusted. Nagisa Chiba Chiba Nagisa, 29 years old (30 at R2), is the sole female member of the Four Holy Swords, she also seems to hold a strong attraction to Tohdoh, also noticed by her comrade, Asahina. A year after the Black Rebellion, she harbors animosity towards Zero for abandoning them. She survives the final battle but is captured along with all the other Black Knights for a public execution. She is released when Lelouch is killed and is seen together with Tohdoh in traditional Japanese attire in a photo of Kaname Ohgi's wedding. Ryōga Senba Senba Ryoga was the oldest member of the Four Holy Swords (even older than Tohdoh), and appears to be its leader. He is killed by Gino during an assault on a Britannian aerial transport. His last words were that he wanted to see Japan being liberated. Kōsetsu Urabe Urabe Kosetsu, is a male member of the Four Holy Swords with blue hair, he appears to trust in Zero more than his teammates. He is one of the few top officers of the Black Knights not captured by Britannia after the Black Rebellion, as well as the first member to discover Zero's identity. He is killed by sacrificing himself by stabbing his sword through his own knightmare trying to destroy Rolo's Vincent in the battle of Babel Tower to allow Zero (as well as Kallen, C.C. and others) to escape. Kyōto House The Six Houses of Kyōto (キョウト六家, Kyōto Rokka), called the Kyōto House for short, is a secret society of former Japanese elite aligned against Britannia. They use the Britannian-sponsored Elevens' self-governance council NAC as their public face. They provide support for anti-Britannian resistance groups, by supplying equipment, weapons, and Knightmare Frames. Other members Rakshata Chawla Rakshata Chawla (ラクシャータ・チャウラー, Rakushāta Chaurā), 28 years old (29 at R2), is an Indian scientist and the head of the Black Knights' research and development team. She has extensive experience in medical cybernetics, and appears to have been an academy acquaintance of Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy. Rakshata is not fond of speaking of the past, but it is known that she studied at the Imperial Colchester Institute. She also typically refers to Llyod Asplund as the "earl of pudding" as pudding is his favorite food. She affectionately refers to her technological creations as her "children" and treats them with such care. She is never seen without her tobacco pipe, and is usually seen laying on a couch when not actively working (one is even installed on the bridge of the Black Knights' flagship, the Ikaruga). Upon the formation of the UFN and the reorganization of the Black Knights as its military force, Rakshata is designated as the Chief of Science, similar to her previous position within the Black Knights. She reacts to the Black Knights' betrayal of Zero with apathy, more concerned with the aftermath. Rakshata is the creator of the Guren and its radiant wave surge( 輻射波動, fukushahadō, lit. radiation surge) weapon. She also developed the Gefjun Disturber (ゲフィオンディスターバー, Gefion Disutaabaa), a force field generator that disables all sakuradite-powered technology within its area of effect. This renders anything within the field invisible to radar, and can aid in the blooming of hadron-based beam weaponry. She is captured and imprisoned along with the rest of the Black Knights after the fall of Schniezel. While incarcerated, she argues with Lloyd over the nature of progress. She is last seen amongst Ohgi and Viletta's wedding guests. Ayame Futaba Ayame Futaba (双葉綾芽, Futaba Ayame) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga and appears to run its defensive systems. She wears her hair as a pair of purple mid-length curls. She is seen comforting Tamaki in a hospital after he is defeated by Suzaku in his Lancelot Albion. She refers to him as senpai. Ichijiku Hinata Ichijiku Hinata (日向 いちじく, Hinata Ichijiku) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga as the radar operator. She wears her hair in a ponytail. She is unaware of Ohgi lying to all the Black Knights that Zero is dead along with the other Ikaruga Operators. Mutsuki Minase Mutsuki Minase (水無瀬むつき, Minase Mutsuki) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga. She wears her hair straight, but with colored beads laced in. Kizuna Kagesaki Kizuna Kagesaki (影崎キズナ, Kagesaki Kizuna) is the third squadron leader of the Black Knights. He is killed during the Battle of Tokyo by Jeremiah Gottwald's Siegfried. Diethard Ried Diethard Ried (ディートハルト・リート, Dītoharuto Rīto), 31 years old (32 at R2), is the head of information, espionage, and public relations for the Black Knights. A graduate of the Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Law, Diethard is a former producer and member of the press staff at Hi-TV, a Britannian television station. Following the appearance of Zero and the announcement of his goals, Diethard joins the Black Knights, wishing to witness and document Zero's campaign to overthrow Britannia and rule the world. Like Kallen Kozuki, he shows fierce loyalty to Zero, whom he views as his source of inspiration. Holy Britannian Empire , Andreas Darlton, Guilford, Cornelia, Euphemia, Suzaku, Lloyd, Cécile, Jeremiah, Villetta, and Kewell.]] An authoritarian, imperialist kingdom and international superpower, the Holy Britannian Empire controls about one-third of the world at the beginning of the series, increasing two thirds by the mid-second season. Based in North America, from the imperial city of Pendragon, the territories under Britannian rule include the entire Western Hemisphere , Japan, New Zealand, and parts of the Middle East. Contrary to its name, it does not control the British Isles, having lost them to other European powers during the 1800s. The Britannia flag features the flag of St. George and a coat of arms with a lion and a snake intertwined, representing "king" and "death and rebirth," respectively. Britannian Imperial Family Britannia is ruled by the Imperial family, which holds the highest positions within its government and military. The prince and princesses are ordered by number, which is determined by the status of their mothers, the imperial consorts. For example, Clovis is the Third Prince while Lelouch is only the Eleventh Prince. The numbering of the imperial princes and princesses is sorted by gender. For example, Euphemia is the Third Princess and Clovis is the Third Prince. The princes and princesses use the same surname prefix as their mother. The princesses are able to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight", who are given authority and placed directly under their command, with their own unit. Cornelia's Knight is Guilford who, along with her, commands a unit of Gloucesters. The princes are never shown to do the same. Knights of the Round 's era, from left to right: Luciano Bradley (top), Anya Alstreim (bottom), Suzaku Kururugi, Gino Weinberg, Monica Kruszewski, Bismarck Waldstein, and Nonette Enneagram.]] The Knights of the Round (ナイトオブラウンズ, Naito Obu Raunzu) is a unit of twelve elite soldiers under the direct command of the Emperor of Britannia, each holding a rank from one to twelve. They operate outside the normal command structure of the Britannian Military, and take orders only from the Emperor himself. Knights of the Round are treated as nobility within the Empire. Their ranks don't seem to have any particular bearing on their skill level or dominance over other Knights. The one exception is that the 'Knight of One' may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. Only eight of the twelve have been revealed, among which is Suzaku, the Knight of Seven. Glaston Knights The Glaston Knights are an elite group of Knightmare Frame pilots originally under the command of their adoptive father Andreas Darlton, and after his initial disappearance and resulting death they are led by Gilbert G.P. Guilford. They dress in identical red uniforms and wear visors resembling the faceplate on the Gloucester they originally piloted, which were specially equipped with missile launchers. They later switched to the newer Gareth models prior to the Black Knights' second attack on Tokyo. Britannian Army The largest Military in the world, Britannia's Armed forces are the primary antagonists of the series, divided into many hundreds of ground troops, Knightmare frames, Hoverships and specialized Knight groups. Zero's constant harassment of the military have earned him many personal enemies, and several researchers, soldiers and commanders have become significant characters. Knights Andreas Darlton Andreas Darlton (アンドレアス・ダールトン, Andoreasu Dāruton) is a confidante and loyal subordinate to the Second Princess Cornelia. Darlton is an extremely tall, somewhat brutal looking man with a diagonal scar running across his face. He does not particularly care for the rampant racism that plagues the Britannian military, making it clear to Suzaku that effectiveness in serving a purpose is equivalent to merit, and also refusing Euphemia's order to kill all the Japanese while she was under the influence of Geass. In the anime, he is also one of the few Britannians that actually approves of Suzaku's ascension to knighthood, being one of the first to clap at the conclusion of his knighting ceremony while the other Britannians are reluctant to do so. During the Battle of Tokyo, Darlton disables Cornelia's Gloucester under the influence of Lelouch's Geass and is subsequently killed by the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. In the Code Geass picture book 8.75, Darlton is revealed to have multiple adopted sons, five of whom became the Glaston Knights. Jeremiah Gottwald Jeremiah Gottwald (ジェレミア・ゴットバルト, Jeremia Gottobaruto) is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot deeply concerned with the maintenance of Purist supremacy within Britannian society. He attended the Imperial Colchester Institute before joining the Britannian army. He is somewhat overconfident and passionate about furthering his goals, facts which tend to make him rash and impulsive in battle. He was a part of Empress Marianne's guard, and considers her assassination his first failure. His perceived failure shapes his actions from then on. In the second season, He is employed as an assassin by V.V. to kill Lelouch. After learning of Lelouch's motive for becoming Zero, he swears his loyalty to Lelouch in order to redeem his failure to protect Marianne. Villetta Nu Villetta Nu (ヴィレッタ・ヌゥ, Viretta Nū) is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot and subordinate of Jeremiah Gottwald, though she is more collected than Jeremiah in battle. She is not of noble blood, but supports Jeremiah and the Purist faction as she believes she can earn a title of nobility through them. In the second season, her knowledge of Zero's identity and of his Geass has earned a title of nobility. She is employed by Britannian Intelligence Agency to observe Lelouch for contact with C.C. at Ashford Academy, using the cover identity of a gym teacher. Gilbert G.P. Guilford Gilbert G.P. Guilford (ギルバート・G・P・ギルフォード, Girubāto. G. P. Girufōdo) is a slender, dark-haired, bespectacled man who was once known as the 'Spearhead of the Empire'. He is confidante and personal knight to the Second Princess Cornelia, and commands her Glaston Knights. Though he initially pilots a Gloucester, he switches to the more advanced Vincent model in the second season. Following Cornelia's disappearance during the rebellion, he remains in Area 11, dutifully awaiting her return. Research and Development * Lloyd Asplund * Cécile Croomy Bartley Asprius Bartley Asprius (バトレー・アスプリウス, Batorē Asupuriusu) is a large and balding Britannian general who commands the Code R research team. After the assassination of Clovis, he is stripped of his rank by Jeremiah and sent back to Britannia as a prisoner. He subsequently returns to the military under the command of Prince Schneizel. He oversees Jeremiah Gottwald's transformation into a cyborg and tries in vain to stop Jeremiah when he wakes up prematurely. After V.V. recruits Jeremiah, Bartley is ordered by the Emperor to help finish Jeremiah's modifications, which he does not seem happy about. After completing his task, he expresses the desire to leave, knowing that the Emperor's plans could mean the end of the world. During the Black Knights assault on the Geass Directorate stronghold, Bartley is killed in the attack. Before his demise he sees C.C. and laments to the deceased Prince Clovis that they should never have captured her. Other Officers Kewell Soresi Kewell Soresi (キューエル・ソレーシー, Kyūeru Sorēshī) is an officer of the Britannian Army. Kewell belongs to the Purist faction and stands by Jeremiah's side in scapegoating Suzaku Kururugi. When Jeremiah's incomprehensible actions lead to Suzaku's escape with Zero, he leads the rest of the Purist officers in an unsuccessful attempt to kill Jeremiah. He is killed by Kallen in the Battle of Narita. In the novels, he is stated to have a younger sister named Marika (マリーカ ・ソレーシー, Marīka Sorēshī) who attends a military academy in Area 11. Marika Soresi Marika Soresi (マリーカ ・ソレーシー, Marīka Sorēshī) is the younger sister of Kewell Soresi. In the novels, she is stated to be attending a military academy in Area 11 during 2017. Prior to her joining the Valkyrie Squadron, she also served under Cornelia along with Liliana. In 2018, she became one of the Grausam Valkyrie Squadron pilots under Luciano Bradley's command; she and the other Valkyries are killed by Kallen after she escapes her confinement. Marika dies saying her brother's name. Liliana Vergamon Liliana Vergamon (リーライナ・ヴェルガモン, Rīraina Berugamon), a blonde, green-eyed woman, is the second member of the Valkyrie Squadron, and is one of the pilots under Luciano Bradley's command. She once served under Cornelia, and Marika eventually came to be her successor. She and the other Valkyries are killed by Kallen, with Liliana being shocked at being hit so quickly by the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Kanon Maldini Kanon Maldini (カノン・マルディーニ, Kanon Marudīni), 28 years old, is a subordinate of Schneizel El Britannia. He makes a joke to Milly Ashford about being Schneizel's assistant in both public and private matters, only to wave it off and claim that Schneizel likes to keep weird people around. Fayer Fayer is the Lieutenant Colonel of Shikine Island, during the incident between the Black Knights and the Lancelot, he instructs Suzaku to restrain Zero and sacrifice his life as the area is bombarded. During the episode , he reappears as part of the reinforcements from Shikine Island, Lelouch has some other soldiers that he has already geassed restrain him, and gives him the command "From this moment foward, you shall obey my orders." Later he is seen aboard a Logres-class battleship named "The Great Britannia" commanded by Monica Kruszewski the knight of twelve, in gun turret room three next to a dead soldier. Upson Upson is the General of the Britannian Air Force responsible for escorting Governor Nunnally from the Holy Britannian Empire California Base to Area 11, a blonde haired middle aged man who seems to cared more about his reputation than anything else he is first seen in episode 6 in R2 refusing an aid from Guilford to assist him with the high profile escort mission believing that his forces are more than adequate enough to the job, in the end he was proven wrong when the Black Knights ambushed the Logress carrier in order to try and kidnap Nunnally , he was killed in battle during the ambush by Tohdoh. Other Alicia Lohmeyer Alicia Lohmeyer (アリシア・ローマイヤー, Arishia Rōmaiyā) is an aide and advisor assigned by Britannia to observe Nunnally upon her appointment as the new Viceroy of Area 11. The quintessential Britannian, she regards Nunnally's pro-Eleven political stance with frigid opposition, but dutifully obeys regardless. When Zero engineers the exile of one million Japanese during a second attempt at forming the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, she nearly starts a second massacre by firing upon the crowd. Suzaku disarms her to prevent it from happening again. She becomes more resentful as Nunnally begins to assert herself in the workings of the government, and even orders Kallen's execution (which is derailed by Sayoko) while Nunnally is being evacuated from the second battle of Tokyo. But Alicia dies when the decoy ship she entered is consumed in the blast from the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, killing her and the other occupants. Her name and character design are direct references to Miss Rottenmeier (ミス・ロッテンマイヤー, Misu Rottenmaiyā), a character from Nippon Animation's popular anime series Heidi, Girl of the Alps (アルプスの少女ハイジ, Arupusu no Shōjo Haiji). Calares , 1 year after the Black Rebellion ]] In Season 2, Calares becomes the Viceroy of Area 11 after the Black Rebellion and Cornellia's disappearance. During the battle of Babel Tower, in which Zero makes his big return; the tower collapses due to a series of explosions instigated by the Black Knights and a large portion of the tower crushes Calares' G-1 Base, effectively killing the viceroy. Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation is an imperial monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including India and the majority of Southeast Asia. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China. The Emperor of the Federation was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people". As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. Since the current Tianzi is just a child, true control of the nation lies with the governmental organization known as the "High Eunuchs" (大宦官, Daikangan). ;Flag High Eunuchs The High Eunuchs (大宦官, Daikangan) are a group of eight men who use the Empress' power to control the Chinese Federation, leaving its people poor and starving while they live in opulence. Li Xingke Li Xingke (黎　星刻, Rī Shinkū) is a military officer in the Chinese Federation, said to equal Lelouch in strategy and Suzaku in strength. The son of a low-ranked official, Li climbed his way through the ranks of the government with the intent to transform it. He arrives in Area 11 as a bodyguard to the Federation's consul, Gao Hai. He is extremely skilled in swordsmanship and constantly carries a sword by his side. He also pilots the Shenhu Knightmare Frame. Following the fall of the High Eunuchs, he joins the Black Knights and becomes the Comander in chief after the United Federation of Nations is ratified. Hong Gu Hong Gu (洪古, Hon Gu) is a military official who serves the High Eunuchs, but is aligned with Xingke's faction. He pilots a Gun-Ru. After Li Xingke's faction joins the Black Knights, he takes up the position of the 2nd Division Commander. He is last seen with Empress Tianzi and Zhou Xianglin in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding photo. Tianzi Jiang Lihua (蒋麗華 チェン・リーファ, Jiang Lihua), is the 13 years-old, Empress of the Chinese Federation, although she has thus far been referred to only by the traditional title attributed to the Chinese Emperor: Tianzi (天子, Tenshi), "the Son of Heaven". In practice, she is effectively a prisoner within her own palace, which she dislikes. Following the fall of the High Eunuchs and the formation of the United Federation of Nations, she becomes the representative of the newly formed United States of China. Zhou Xianglin Zhou Xianglin (周香凛, Jou Chanrin) is a female military aide to Li Xingke. When Li is engaged on the field of battle, she oversees the chain of command within his unit. She is aware of his illness and worries about him. She has since taken up the position of the Deputy Chief of the Black Knights. Xianglin is seen among Viletta and Ohgi's wedding guests. She was born on September 03 'General' Zhao General Zhao '''is first seen during the the invasion of Kyushu by the "Japanese Government" acting as the General of Invading army, even though in the Media General Zhao is reported acting as a Humanitarian Watchdog and so it did not break the Treaty of Manila but he is without a doubt acting as a General for the false Japanese Government. After the Battle of Fukuoka Base Zhao is exiled to the Chinese Federation and afterward it is not being made clear to what ever happen to him. Other characters Genbu Kururugi '''Genbu Kururugi (枢木 ゲンブ) is Suzaku's late father, the last prime minister of Japan, and host for both Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge seven years prior to the series. When Britannia began its invasion of Japan, Genbu refused to surrender, preferring unending resistance against Britannia. Though he is reported in the media to have committed suicide, in order to stop the all-out war against Britannia, in the anime it is revealed he was actually murdered by his own son. In the immediate aftermath of the incident, the truth behind Genbu's death was covered up. In Nightmare of Nunnally he is killed by C.C.. In Suzaku of the Counterattack, when Suzaku hears him talking to the Britannian emperor selling out Japan, he kills him. Atsushi Sawasaki The former Japanese chief cabinet minister of the Kururugi administration. He fled to chinese federation after the war. After the civil unrest caused by Zero, he announces the resurrection of Japan from Fukuda Base, Kyushu. However, Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot and Zero's Gawain manage to take the Base and capture the minister while he tries to flee away back to the Chinese Federation. He is last seen taken in custody with other former members of the Japanese Government by the Brittanian forces. Mao Mao (毛) is a Chinese orphan who was given the power of Geass by C.C. at the age of six. His power allows him to read the minds of anyone within a 500 meter radius, either all at once or from a specific individual if he concentrates, though his range is reduced when he focuses on a single target. His Geass, like Lelouch's, eventually became permanently active, and the constant influx of thoughts from all around him drove him insane. V.V. V.V. (ヴイ・ツー) is a mysterious boy with blond hair longer than his body. He leads the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that studies and produces Geass users. V.V., like C.C., is apparently immortal and can grant Geass contracts to others. In the second season, V.V. is revealed to be the Emperor's fraternal twin and is working with him to defeat the gods that are making humans fight among themselves. He ultimately dies in Lelouch's Assault on the Geass Directorate after giving his immortality to Charles. Naoto Kozuki Naoto Kōzuki (紅月ナオト, Kōzuki Naoto) is the brother of Kallen Kozuki and a member of the Resistance members. He was killed prior to the first episode of the series. Though never elaborated upon, his death became the reason his sister, Kallen, fights against Britannia. Kallen's Mother Kallen's mother lives in Kallen's house as a maid. She was addicted to Refrain until she was arrested and sentenced to prison. Kallen originally thought she was living in the house because she couldn't let go of Kallen's father, but really it was to protect Kallen. In the series epilogue, Kallen says bye to her mother implicating that she was freed after Lelouch's death. "The Black King" The Black King 'is first seen during the first episode of R2 at Babel Tower, he seems to be quite an excellent Chess player because he seems to have quite a reputation, whether he earn his reputation because of his skill or by using illicit means we will probably never know. He is then killed by the soldiers that were supposed to monitor Lelouch. Spin-off characters These are characters present only in the spin-off media, such as the ''Nightmare of Nunnally manga and the video games. Video game characters Castor Rui Britannia Castor Rui Britannia is a character exclusive to the Nintendo DS video game and a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. His twin brother is Pollux Rui Britannia, he possess a pair of blue eyes and a much more gentler face than his brother. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Equus. Castor possesses a Geass that allows him to telepathically communicate with his twin brother Pollux. Pollux Rui Britannia Pollux Rui Britannia is a character exclusive to the Nintendo DS video game and a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. His twin brother is Caster Rui Britannia. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Aquila. Pollux possesses the same Geass ability as Lelouch, though when brought against one another his seems to be inferior. He is frequently mistaken for his brother, much to his annoyance, he possess a pair of golden eyes and a much more mischievous face than his brother. Both he and his brother are likely named after the Greek and Roman mythological twin brothers, Castor and Pollux, respectively. Rai Rai is the protagonist of the PlayStation 2/PlayStation Portable video game, Code Geass: Lost Colors. He possesses the same Geass ability as Lelouch, but it uses sound as a medium instead of eye contact. The effect is represented as a red wave like Rolo's Geass. He suffers from amnesia and is discovered by Milly and Lelouch at Ashford Academy, where he fell unconscious after escaping a Britannian facility. He is taken in as a temporary student, while trying to recover his memories. Although his face is never seen, he appears to be fairly young, has blue eyes and has silver hair worn in a similar style to Gino's. Rai is actually of Britannian descent. His father was of Britannian royalty and his mother was Japanese, of the Sumeragi clan, the same clan Kaguya belongs to, thus resulting in his ill treatment from his other siblings because of his mixed-blood status. Hundreds of years ago, in order to protect his mother and younger sister, he bound himself in a Geass contract with an unidentified individual. His Geass ability allowed him to ascend to power. However, during a war with a neighboring country, while he was only trying to raise the fighting spirit of his people in a speech, he lost control of his Geass and accidentally ordered the people to fight to the death against the enemy. This order caused not only his people, but his mother and sister who he had wished to protect, to charge to their deaths, leaving him with nothing. In his loneliness and sadness, he used his power on himself to make him forget all of this and put himself into a deep sleep inside a ruin similar to that found on Kaminejima. He was discovered by General Bartley, who put him in the same facility in Area 11 where C.C. was held captive by Britannia. He awoke and used his power of Geass to escape the facility, ending up at Ashford Academy. Rai also appears as the protagonist of the second Nintendo DS game, Code Geass R2: Banjou no Geass Gekijou. Along with the male design used in Lost Colors, a female design for Rai has been created for female players. Rai's role has been completely change though for this game. S/he is instead a transfer student attending Ashford High for a month. Rai also does not have the Geass ability s/he had in Lost Colors. Suzaku of the Counterattack characters Mariel Labie '''Mariel Labie (マリエル・ラビエ) takes Cécile Croomy's place as Lloyd Asplund's assistant in the Suzaku of the Counterattack manga. She is only one year older than Suzaku, but she has already graduated from university. She and her father, Lenard, are targeted by the Black Knights personally led by Zero before Suzaku intervenes in his Lancelot combat suit. She is injured when an explosive detonates near her. Leonard Labie Leonard Labie (レナルド・ラビエ, Renarudo Rabie) is Mariel's father. Unlike most Britannians, he greets Suzaku like any other person without questioning his lineage. He lost control over the lower half of his body and he was a former supervisor to Lloyd. Like Mariel, he was targeted by Zero and the Black Knights before Suzaku saved them. he is presumed killed by the rouge Black Knights. Nightmare of Nunnally characters The spin-off manga Nightmare of Nunnally is an alternate story in which Nunnally gains the power of Geass from a Britannian experimental subject known as Nemo. The antagonists of the manga are the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion "Irregulars" (特殊名誉外人部隊イレギュラーズ, Tokushu Meiyo Gaijinbutai Iregyurāzu), an elite covert operations unit consisting of non-Britannians who have been granted capabilities far exceeding the human norm by way of ethically questionable medical augmentation. Some members have obtained Geass abilities as a result of cell matter transplants from C.C. The Irregulars unit insignia resembles the bird-like sigil of the Geass, and in combat they pilot the experimental seventh generation GX-01 series Knightmare Frames, which are equipped with a Geass Conduit (ギアス伝導, Giasu Dendō) system that allows them to channel their abilities into their Knightmares. Alice Alice (アリス, Arisu) is a tomboyish girl who is Nunnally's best friend and classmate, but is secretly an agent of the Irregulars assigned to the surveillance of Milly Ashford under the cover identity of a middle school student. Alice's normal physical abilities have been augmented with cells originating from C.C., giving her a Geass ability called "The Speed," which allows her to hyperaccelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating gravitational pull. Designated by her unit to pilot a Knightmare Frame customized to exploit this ability, Alice serves as a highly effective point man on the field of battle. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears on her forehead. Alice's blood contains a chemical suppressant that minimizes the activity of C.C.'s biological matter, which has a tendency to strain and overtax the human body. A neutralizer for the suppressant may be administered to temporarily boost the effect of "The Speed" in battle, enabling movement of sufficiently high speed that it resembles teleportation. Her skill with the Geass is so great that even Lelouch (or C.C.) is impressed by it. Alice's relationship with Nunnally in the spin-off is comparable to that between Suzaku and Lelouch in the anime. Dalque Dalque (ダルク, Daruku) is a dark-skinned girl who serves as point man for the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Power," which augments her physical strength by exaggerating the magnitude of macroscopic forces. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. Her Knightmare Frame cockpit is installed with Geass Conductor that allow expression of this ability as a highly effective frame strength enhancer. After the final battle she reluctantly helps at the Ashford Academy which have been used as a refugee camp for the time being with her former Irregulars members. Lucretia Lucretia (ルクレティア, Rukuretia) is a pale-haired girl who is a member of the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Land," which accurately maps three-dimensional terrain within a given range. The results of her perceptions are instantly submitted to her Knightmare Frame via a cockpit neuroimaging device and collated with GPS data before being distributed to her team for tactical purposes. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. She is typically partnered with Sancia, whose tracking Geass ability complements her own. After the final battle she and her teammates help around the Ashford Academy that have been transformed into a temporary refugee camp. Madd Madd (マッド, Maddo) is an unpleasant male cyborg who serves as the Commander of the Irregulars, he and Lloyd seems to have begrudging relationship with each other as he seems to has known Lloyd before personally, he is arguably one of the people responsible for the creation of the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame called the GX 01 series that is piloted by the Irregulars whom he personally led. He made his first official appearance when he and his Irregulars is personally ordered by Governor Cornellia to try and save the Hostages during the incident at Lake Kawaguchi when the Mark Nemo made an Appearance to try to save as many hostages as possible even though Alpha lost the battle he seems to be obsessed about capturing the pilot of the Mark Nemo which he presumably identified as a Geass User, he tried to capture the pilot during the Disaster at Saitama Ghetto but the pilot and Mark Nemo manages to escape, he is then successfully capture the pilot during the Battle of Narita but after a brief research with Nunnally he was forced to surrender his research subject to the Inquisitor he is last seen trying to make a deal with new Eden Vital Empire but he was captured by the resistance and was interrogated by his colleague Lloyd. Ekatrina Sforza Ekatrina Sforza is the eldest daughter of the Sforza household. She is always seen traveling with her friends in group of three and she is known to bully people for coming from a lower noble status than her. She bullies Nunnaly constantly, unaware of her true status, but she is always foiled by her classmate Alice. Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally) In the sidestory Nightmare of Nunnally, Mao is the name of a young Chinese girl who deserts the Irregulars. Like them, she has a Geass ability granted by an infusion of cell matter from C.C. A Geass sigil lights up in her left eye when she uses it. Her Geass ability is known as "The Refrain," which allows her to read and manipulate the minds of others through eye contact. In addition to ordinary mind-reading, it allows her to render her victim catatonic by forcing them to relive past experiences, similar to the drug in the anime it is named after. Because C.C.'s cell matter causes cellular breakdown, she seeks to steal Nunnally's bond with Nemo, which she believes to be a possible cure. After Alice breaks Mao's remaining suppressants, Mao lets herself die. Nemo Nemo (ネモ) is a protagonist of the manga spin-off Nightmare of Nunnally along with Nunnally herself. Nemo is a mysterious energy life-form developed under Code R using a sample of C.C.'s cells. She is referred to by the Britannian military as a magical device (魔導器, madōki). Shortly after being released alongside C.C. in the Shinjuku Ghetto, she encounters and enters into a contract with Nunnally, granting her a Geass ability that allows sight of "the lines of the future," effectively giving her precognition. She assumes an appearance resembling an albino Nunnally upon contract finalization, and the two of them come to share a single mind. Nemo's personality remains distinct from Nunnally, and is said to be an expression of Nunnally's unconscious anger and hostility. Normally disembodied and visible only to Nunnally, Nemo possesses Nunnally's body and temporarily restores it to a functioning state upon summoning the Knightmare Frame Mark Nemo, which they pilot as one. Their piloting style is thought by Cornelia to closely resemble that of the late Marianne. Nemo means "nobody" or "no one" in Latin, which may refer to her shadowy and enigmatic nature, as well as serving as a parallel to Zero, which also means "nothing". Sancia Sancia (サンチア, Sanchia) is a dark-haired woman who serves as a field captain for the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Order," which accurately identifies the positions of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables. The results of her calculations are instantly submitted to her Knighmare Frame via a cockpit neuroimaging device and collated with radar information before being distributed to her team for tactical purposes. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. She is typically partnered with Lucretia, whose terrain-mapping Geass ability complements her own. She is older than her subordinates. After the final battle she and her teammates is helping around the Ashford Academy which have been transformed into a temporary refugee camp, she help at the Ashford Academy as an Organizer and to keep Dalque in check. Cardinal Rolo vi Britannia In sidestory Nightmare of Nunnally, Rolo/Experimental C.C. 102 is the younger twin brother of Lelouch, and the Twelfth Prince of the Empire. Rolo had been taken from Marianne when he was a baby, therefore his existence is unknown to Lelouch and Nunnally. He is involved with the Geass Order and known as The Cardinal. He pilots his very own customized Vincent Knightmare Frame and his piloting skills are somewhat ruthless and cold. Rolo first appeared in chapter 10 with Schneizel, who is heading to Area 11, and later meets Suzaku, who can tell that he's not Lelouch. After Charles announced the declaration of the new nation Eden Vital, Rolo's attempts to convict Nunnally as a witch have been been proved unsuccesful as Alice has took her to safety. When he tried to hunt Alice with the help of her former teammates, he was immediately betrayed by her friends and defeated by Alice Knightmare Frame the Code Geass. He died because the C.C. cell rejected his body and afterward turned to dust but not before knowing he was just an Artificial Demon King, created by using Charles and Marianne fertilized egg injected with C.C. cell. Before his last moments he asked Anya if an artificial soul such as him enter Eden Vital enter the Paradise. Anya said she doesn't know, and he said she is a truly are a cruel person, after which he turns to dust. Shikkoku no Renya Renya Main Article: Renya Renya was the heir of the throne to his family before their village was attacked. He was able to flee from the invasion together with Angie to the forgotten village, a land that welcomes those who were able to flee from battle and are in refuge or in hiding (thus, it is populated by people like Renya who are survivors of a noble family). He has a fake metallic left arm, good at fighting, adept at utilizing a long throwing knife, but has low grades in school (these subjects were revealed to be horseback riding, swords skills, mathematics, and other academical subjects). After he met C.C., he was given the power to use his left arm like a Radiant Wave Surger of the Guren. His left arm could now kill a person by touching them, or destroy objects such as swords. However, this power is not the geass, but a curse as to what C.C. told him. Angie He is Renya's companions since childhood and acts as his assistant. Although Renya already told him to stop calling him "Master", he still does so, saying that he has already gotten used to call Renya with that title. Claire Le Britannia At the village she goes under the name of Carla. She is an excelling student at the village who is very helpful and friendly. She was revelead to be the new empress of the Great Britain. Sumeragi Isshin He is the leader of a mercenary band from Kyouto who were hired by the Portugese Jesuits to raid the village and find Carla. He seems to scar his own body when he kills a worthy opponent to him. He also seems to have a tough body, since he survived from a sakuradite explosion. 3 Brothers They are triplets who seems to be the second in command of the mercenary band. Each one of them uses a different weapon. One has a katana/long sword, another uses a samurai bow, while another uses a chain with a spear-like blade at its tip. Village Instructor The teacher of the school at the village. He seems to be a good combatant and adept at using a sword. He helped Renya and his other students escaped when their village was raided by the Jesuits. He sacrificed himself to delay the advance of the mercenaries by swallowing a sakuradite to ignite it. Andreas Weinberg A Jesuit who is very loyal to his lady, Claire Le Britannia. He would do anything to protect his lady and would punish anyone who hurts her. He uses a pair of long blades, and possess a strong and fast body. He is also intelligent and has sharp senses. He is good in speaking japanese but has frequent grammatical errors in his speech (which is a running gag in the story, since this usually happens during critical or serious moments in the manga). It was shown that he could change the trajectory or the ballistics path of a thrown weapon or of an arrow by using physical means. He could also endure pain to a certain degree, having to use his hand to receive a knife stab. He greatly resembles Gino Weinberg. References Category:characters